All is Not Lost: a tale of Love and War
by HollzHatter
Summary: Set New Moon. War is on the Horizon, And Edward has left Bella, only to return 100 years later...Full summary inside a lot better than sounds. Please R&R with constructive criticism thanks. Rated T for Language/Violence/ May go up
1. Chapter 1

**This story has some True Blood elements, but has none of the characters so I wasn't sure to put it in the 'crossovers' section. Set at time of New Moon, Edward and his family leave Bella to return to Forks 100 years later, Vampires are out and known to the world and 'True Blood'- a synthetic blood is available to the market. Vampires are widely hated, and War maybe on the horizon. Humans are being turned unlawfully, and a trip back to Forks gives the Cullen's a big surprise... **

**I do not own any of the characters/concepts in this story **

CHAPTER ONE: GONE

BPOV

'You...don't...want...me?' I whispered. The words hung like disease in the air before me.

'I am sorry Bella; it's better for both of us' His face was smooth and emotionless.

My beautiful Greek god, the love of my life was going to leave me; he turned to go but paused, and glanced back with a hint of trepidation.

'Promise me Bella...' his voice betraying only a hint of remorse 'that you will stay safe?'

'I...I promise' I blinked back the tears that were pooling behind my eyelids, in the millisecond it took to blink, he was gone. I stumbled forward into the underbrush like a blind man and collapsed into a heap. He was not there, he was not coming back.

My life changed forever.

**My first Twilight fanfic be nice! Lol next chapter up, it gets better (I hope). The chapters will be longer than this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters/concept in this story. Please R&R constructively. **

CHAPTER TWO: THE BEGINING

EPOV

The emotion that I was feeling can never be matched by anyone on this earth. I have left the only thing that made me even a little bit less of a monster. My soul threatens to disintegrate completely. _If I even have a soul. _

The forest was a green blur as I sped towards my house, where Alice was waiting to drive me to Denali.

I did not notice her at first, but Alice ran up beside me in the leafy depths.

'Edward are you sure this is wise?' her voice was thick with concern.

'Yes. We do her more damage by staying.' I replied- I made my voice cold, despite every fibre of my being wanted to turn back, cradle poor Bella and hope that she will forgive me.

'_This is stupid, Bella will be crushed.' _Alice's thoughts intruded into my own.

'Keep your thoughts to yourself!' I snarled.

Alice did not even flinch. We had reached our house by then, the white palace looming over us. It used to be so open and welcoming. Now I resented it. Even hated it, for what it meant. An Empty House with evil ghosts. Alice put the last of our belongings into the trunk of my Volvo.

'Edward, your never coming back? Ever??' she asked, just be sure. _I don't want to leave _her thoughts whispered.

'Well, I'm sure we will return one day. But Bella will be long gone.' _NOOO _my head screamed. How can I just say it? Like it doesn't even matter. _I am a monster. _

Alice drove me to Denali, where they greeted me with open arms. Their clan and ours, minus Carlisle who was acting out his last day as a Forks doctor, sat around in their large house. The Television was on although none of us were watching it.

Eleazar finally broke the silence, 'And a mere _human_ drove you from your home?'

Emmett growled at him and it rumbled around the room like thunder.

I was too numb to be angry, my senses were dulled by the thought I would never hear her, smell her.

Carlisle entered at that moment, everyone turned to look as he did, and his expression was one of a man with all his years weighing heavily on his heart.

'Something up Carlisle?' Irina asked.

He sighed deeply. Under all my remorse, concern rippled there.

'Carlisle?' I said.

'I think perhaps it is good that today was my last day.' He said heavily.

'Why?' Kate said, puzzled.

'Turn to channel six; the news will be on in a moment.' Carlisle turned his head to me, we locked eyes.

_How did she take it? _His mind flashed to Bella. I stiffened, and shook my head. He looked sad. _I will miss her. _It took every ounce of my self control not to break down. I didn't need to breathe, but I took a long steadying breath anyway.

Irina had turned over the channel, and turned up the volume although unnecessary. Esme had crossed the room and stood with Carlisle at the door, hand in hand. My heart ached.

The News Anchor was speaking in a bemused tone that brought me back to the present.

'This is a breaking news story, What was once believed Myth is now believed Fact, you heard it here first on Channel Six, I repeat again, This is a breaking News story, Vampires have made their existence known. Here's a live feed to the White House where the President is answering Queries on this issue. '

Every Vampire in the room now sat with a back so straight we could be stood at attention.

The current President was stood above a crowd of people, all clamouring to have their question heard.

'Mr President! Mr President! How will they feed? Now that they are out, they can't be allowed to feed on innocents anymore!'

This was met with cheers.

The president was sweating. 'The Japanese are working on a synthetic blood, which will be available effective immediately, which will replace the need to hurt innocents; Laws are currently being put in place to cover these incidences.'

'Mr President, what about changing into a vampire surely this will not be legal? One reporter looking thoroughly disgruntled.

'Talks with all the world's leaders, and top specialists are being held to discuss impacting issues such as that, more information is on the way.'

The crowd began to shriek and wail with cheering, jeering and questions.

Finally, a man shouted over the din.

'MR PRESIDENT! Are we safe? Is my family safe?'

The president's sweat beaded on his forehead.

'As to that sir, we do not know.'

The crowds reply was fierce. It switched back to the News caster.

'The Vampire talks summit will be in one weeks time, tune in...'

Irina turned off the television.

The silence was deafening. 'What happened Carlisle?' Tanya whispered.

'I was all but thrown out of the hospital, earlier on the News they were showing people how to recognise a Vampire. It was only a matter of time before one of my colleagues put two and two together.' He sighed again.

Eleazar stood from his perch. 'We must fight back! Listen to them. 'Are we safe'?' he leered. 'These Humans have always been inferior, we are the future!'

'We were Human once!' Kate stood, squaring up to him.

'Then I was cured! Kate can you not see? Can all of you not see? This is only the beginning.'

Nobody said anything.

'What does this mean for us?' Jasper said, directing it at Alice.

'I don't know yet, no final decisions have been made, I can't see' she looked weary.

'With prejudices already forming it would be unwise to linger around here. Tanya, you are welcome to join our family.' Carlisle said.

'Where will we go?' Rosalie asked.

'Somewhere to Lie low, we will return.' Esme soothed.

The thought of leaving, to be so far away. It scared me; I'm not ashamed to say. With this new development it made me even more worried for Bella, who tended to attract more trouble than any average human being.

'We should leave.' I said, prompting everyone into action. The Denali's went to pack, and Carlisle organised the travel.

I let my head weave out of peoples thoughts.

_Goddamn humans...I will protect my children...synthetic blood...will need to hunt on the way...Africa... _

So much worry. But there's only one person I wish was with me...

Bella. My beloved Bella.

Once everyone was ready, we all piled into cars, and set off.

Bella.

Closer to the end of our Era in forks, I couldn't help thinking of her beautiful smile.

Bella.

Alice was driving slower than everyone else. She will miss this place, and...

Bella.

Goodbye, My love.

**The plot thickens! Sorry if the pace is a little slow. R&R, tell me how to improve ******** Next chapter up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Characters/concepts in this story. I've asked on every chapter, but please R&R I'd love to know what people think- thanks. **

CHAPTER THREE: RETURN

100 years later.

EPOV

My family, The Cullen's and our extended family the Denali's stood at the Denali's old house. 100 years unlived in had weathered the house to a now greying ruin.

'Our poor house!' Irina grinned. It was coming down.

'We'll see if we can fix her up!' Emmett laughed.

'Guys, we need to be more careful- we've been basically living under a rock, and don't have any idea about the world yet.' Carlisle said gently.

'Oh Carlisle you worry too much! 100 years man! People have probably forgotten vampires even exist. We'll have descended into legend once more ooooooooooo!' Emmett shouted as he tackled Jasper. They began to tussle playfully.

'Edward?' Alice said tentatively. 'Yes Alice?'

'Shall we see how Forks has changed? Maybe visit our house?' Alice said.

I thought about it, it would be an experience...'Sure Alice.'

Carlisle had been listening to this exchange. 'Ok Guys but keep a low profile, I think Esme would like to start renovating this house...' he chuckled and touched Esme's face affectionately.

'That's a good idea Carlisle! We'll see if we can make this house more habitable' Irina began 'we'll have to start restructuring...' she turned to Kate and starting thinking about building plans. Kate looked unenthused. 100 years in hiding had not boded well with her clan- Eleazar had abandoned them, they were all taking it hard.

'Shall we go?' Alice prompted.

Jasper and Emmett moved over to us still laughing over their fight. I would give anything just to be completely carefree.

Forks had changed. There was no doubt about it. The landscape has moved and progressed into something utterly unfamiliar. 100 years. Enough time to make sure...

After 100 years I still held a torch to her...but she's gone. The familiar ache in my chest was only faint. No more now. We were only here to inspect the Forks demography, I must'nt get sidetracked.

'My god. It doesn't look like Forks anymore.' Rosalie breathed.

The woods where we used to hunt was thinned out considerably.

'I know...shall we see if our house is there?' Emmett said.

'Ok!' Jasper cried, and raced off into the woods.

Emmett gave a bellowing war cry and streamed off after him. Rosalie followed with a roll of her eyes. I smiled faintly, I'm glad I have my family.

'Are you okay Edward?' Alice said, putting a hand on my arm.

'Sure Alice, I'm ok.' I tried to make my voice sound like I had no idea why I wouldn't be ok.

'After 100 years you're still not ready to talk about her?' Alice chided.

'Who?' I shrugged, oh god I can't talk about her...I hadn't said her name in 100 years but thought about no one else. I ran after Rosalie, and in a mere minute I had surpassed her and was standing in front of the place I had called home.

I was shocked. The once beautiful house that my dear Esme had once decorated and built for our family was now...desecrated. The house is grey and falling apart. The roof was falling in and the glass windows were shattered. All over the white wash of our home were words weathered into the walls, from 100 years of disrepair:

'DEMONS'

'GOD DOES NOT WANT YOU HERE'

'FUCK YOU FREAKS'

'DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!'

The words criss-crossed over our house, they looked as if they were embossed into the walls, scratched in. It was sickening.

My brothers and sisters were horrified.

'Bastards' Emmett breathed.

'Why...we were valued in the community...' Rosalie whined.

'Edward...' Alice called from the other side of our house, she and Jasper had moved around the house to see what else was written. I moved around to stand by her side. She pointed to a specific piece of graffiti near the foundations of the house.

'VAMPIRES 4EVA- BELLA WAS HERE!' Then there was a date beneath it, from some 95 years previously.

If I had a heart, it would have stopped. She was here...she still cared...She still loved me...she must do... I ran my hand over the wall scratching. She was here; I could almost feel her there, scratching it in. What did she use? A knife probably I can see her accidently cutting her finger and saying 'Shoot' under her breath. I smiled. I traced her name with my finger; I could almost smell her right beside me.

Alice put her arm around my shoulder, and it brought me crashing down, she was not here. She never will be. As easy as if the wall were butter, I carved a shape around the words and pulled the stone away. My last memento of her.

Emmett and Rosalie followed around the house.

Rosalie looked over my shoulder. 'Oh for God's sake Edward, move on she dead. Your precious Bella was human!' She began to move away, as I crouched low and roared so loud, birds in trees hundreds of meters away flew off in shock.

Emmett moved in front of her, as she whirled around and narrowed her eyes.

'Okay guys!' he shouted, 'Rose you should be less of a bitch!' Jasper had moved forward and was sending waves of tranquillity through the air.

Fuck them. They will never understand because they already have someone. I am doomed to a life of nothing because no one will measure up.

I turned on my heel. I will help Carlisle with the house. Labour will surely keep my mind from her.

'Edward don't you want to see the rest of Forks? I thought we could go rent a car and scope the place.' Alice called.

'No...I'd rather go back and help the others.' I don't want to sit in a car with two couples. How humiliating.

'Suit yourself' Jasper shrugged.

By the time I had returned to the Denali's house, it already looked nearly restored to its former glory. The Denali's and Carlisle and Esme were working at Vampire speed and were only blurs.  
Feeling the rhythm in which they worked, like a gentle beat to which I could get lost in, I joined them, like jumping into a fast moving river.

Hours later, we were gathered around the new television set that Emmett had brought back. He looked grim. They all did.

'Alice,' I asked her because I know she won't sugar coat it for me. 'What was Forks like?'

I looked into her mind and was utterly thrown. It's devastation. Most of the houses and shops were boarded up, roads deserted, hardly any people left. Houses were in ruins. Bella's house in ruins...

'How...' I swallowed 'did this happen?'

Her face was grim. She threw a newspaper at me.

'No one would speak to us, it took us about an hour to finally buy that TV. I all but nicked it.' Emmett shook his head.

The newspaper's headline read: 'GLOBAL TENSION, WORLD FEARS WW4' World War _four?_

'World War Four? We were so out of touch we missed a fucking World war?' Tanya hissed as she stared over my shoulder at the newspaper.

All of us were stood now, utterly still as only vampires could. Statues. In a semi-circle we stared at one another, scared for each other's lives.

_Must keep my sisters safe...must protect Alice...world war 4?...why has this happened...did Bella live to see WW4?..._

Alice's thoughts made me stiffen, did Bella see war? I hope not...

If only I was there to protect her. That regret is pointless. These conflicts turned over in my mind, churning so much that if I were a human I might be sick.

Hours later, the night had fallen and it was a strange night. The usual Forks night was humid and dark, this night was...Dry...raspy...different. I didn't care for it. We all tried to console each other that the war would have nothing to do with us. The television of course told a different story.

Alice's thoughts caught my attention.

_I must know exactly what happened here...I don't care what Edward thinks I need to know about Bella. I will go to the Library...tomorrow... _

I made the decision to join her and she saw it in her mind, she nodded at me, and so it was set.

About midnight, a knock came at the door.

We all rose staring at the door, being vampires we could hear the lack of heartbeats from this being. Another Vampire.

The knocks became frantic.

'I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!' a male voice screamed. He sounded petrified.

'PLEASE! YOU MUST HELP ME!' he screamed again.

In two strides Carlisle had opened the door and the Male vampire had crashed in. He was short, with blonde hair that was in short tuffs all over his head. He had the normal characteristics of a vampire, except his eyes were a light orange.

He was wounded, I moved forward to help him up.

'How did you know we were here?' I asked him.

_This is the one that can read my mind...whose side is he on?..I will not allow it...think of something..._

He began to recite _paradise lost _in his mind, I narrowed my eyes, instantly I do not trust this man.

'Who did this to you?' Carlisle asked gently, trying to calm him.

'She did...she will come for me...' he babbled, _Paradise Lost _still flowing in his brain.

'We can help you' Kate said.

'No...No one can...need to sit...' he said dejectedly.

He sat down and put his hand to his face.

'I did not mean to...he...the offer so tempting...me...my friend...' he mumbled.

There was another Knock at the door.

We all stiffened.

'She...she has come for me...' The man said.

**Hope you enjoy it so far, will update ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Twilight series **

CHAPTER FOUR: Surprises

APOV

The guy sat there with his head in his hands, when the knock came at the door, the terror in his eyes made me feel scared to.

'She...has come for me' he whispered.

His voice was trembling. He began to shake; I've never seen a Vampire shake...

The vision came sharply, rich in colour and detail. I saw her come through the door.

_It can't be... _

It was silent; the man looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

BANG.

The door was off its hinges and silhouetted against the moonlight she stood there.

She walked over the threshold.

'B...Bella?' Edward whispered.

_Shit...._

'Cullen's, Denali's.' Bella nodded to us in turn. 'I have come for him' she raised a finger to our guest.

'Why?' Carlisle said loudly.

'Murder.' Bella said simply, he voice was smooth and authoritative.

'How is this possible?' Edward whispered. We were all shocked, not just why she was here...but her appearance.

EPOV

Bella was stood in front of me. How is this possible...?

She was utterly gorgeous. Her body was long and streamlined, skin pale like ours. Behind her, sitting neatly and impressively on her back was a pair of giant wings. They were feathered; the plumage was that of a desert eagle, a range of blacks and dark reds; they curved like a graceful arc above her head. Her hair fell to her waist, in beautiful brown locks and her eyes were the colour of the ocean set alight by the sun. She was wearing long fitted trousers over her thighs and a belt with a long sword hanging from the side. She wore what looked like chainmail over her torso, with a tank top beneath it.

'Bella...please how is this real?' my voice came like a whimper, only Bella could make me beg...

She folded her wings so she could step through the door. The man began to scream and shriek. Why is he so afraid?

'GET AWAY! PLEASE!'

'Antoine, you are charged with the Murder of Sam Uley, and betrayal of our clan'

_Sam? This man killed Sam? _Carlisle thought.

'Your punishment is penance.' Bella's voice was cold, she exuberated authority. The man began to shriek uncontrollably.

'PLEASE NO...NO...'

Bella leant down towards him as he shrank away from her on the sofa. She took his head in her hands and her eyes flashed and changed, from emerald to amethyst. Something was obviously happening, because the man was writhing and screaming in agony, and eventually went limp.

Bella stood, she eyed him with disgust.

'Is he dead?' Emmett whispered.

'No. He has felt the pain of the people he has hurt. He will probably kill himself.' Bella showed no remorse for this.

'There has been justice, I have elsewhere to be.' She said quietly. She spoke differently, as if it wasn't really Bella anymore.

'Bella please, we need answers!' Carlisle said to her back.

'Bella? Didn't you miss us?' Alice whispered.

The glorious creature turned around to stare at all of us.

'How long has it been Cullen's? You want me to explain 100 years to you.' She sighed. I could smell that delicate aroma from her.

'I shall, but I have a duty elsewhere. I shall call on you tomorrow afternoon if I may? I will answer your questions.' She said candidly.

'That would be useful...' Carlisle said weakly, obviously Bella's reappearance had put all of us in shock.

She nodded.

'Till tomorrow Doctor.' She nodded to all of us and stepped out into the night. We all watched as she swept her wings to the floor and propelled herself into the air, it was a graceful and fluid motion, I watched as she flew away in the moonlight wanting nothing more than to be flying next to her.

We all turned to look at each other.

'What...the...fuck?' Emmett said.

'This is your Bella?' Irina asked looking at me.

'Yes...but 100 years has changed her obviously.'

I felt so small. What else have we missed?

The man stayed unconscious for the remainder of the night. At about 3'oclock in the morning, Carlisle suggested we go hunting. Jasper decided to stay with our guest, as his power would be more useful.

'Should we even try to help him? He killed Sam.' Alice said reprovingly.

'We can't let him run off knowing he's going to kill himself!' Carlisle said.

'I can't believe Sam's dead...' I said.

We all fell silent.

'Comon lets hunt before daylight.' Emmett said.

We all sprinted off into a chilly morning, even though the temperature doesn't bother us.

Once most of us were satisfied on bears and elk, we made our way back. There were a few stars still hanging in the sky.

My Bella is alive...but how did get wings? And her eyes...they aren't the same as ours...why?

My thoughts were interrupted as we ran up to the house; there was a large column of purple smoke emitting from the front garden.

'Shit!' Emmett shouted as he was the first to reach.

No not Jasper...Please not my brother. I put on more speed to reach the column of smoke, dread filling my stomach and my chest.

Jasper stood looking dejected.

'I turn my back for a second and he had made a fire and threw himself in...'

'But...you have to be ripped to pieces?' Carlisle said slowly.

'He told me what he did. Then he told me he had no reason to live... He wanted to die Carlisle. I just helped.'

Jasper looked grim.

'What had he done?'

'Apparently he was high up in Bella's Clan or something...and was feeding information to a rival clan...I think. Sam found out, gave him a chance to bring himself forward and he killed him.'

Jasper was staring at the fire now.

'Bastard...' Emmett said.

'Bella will be here soon; perhaps we should put this behind us.' Carlisle said gently.

'Did he have a mate?' Rosalie said, with a voice that sounded unlike her own.

We all fell silent again.

The anticipation for Bella's arrival grew like a bubble in my stomach; I will never get enough of seeing her.

Will she ever forgive me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews ******

CHAPTER FIVE: reminiscing

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

99 Years ago. (CULLENS LEAVE 2005)

2006

It's been nearly a year since they left, I don't know how I managed to survive a year so many times I thought about just ending it all. Even a year afterwards, I keep thinking 'They left because they're tired of hanging out with a human' and 'Edward doesn't want to save me anymore.'

Charlie's scared, and I don't blame him. Vampires have to register now; it's against the law to bite someone. On the news all the time is people protesting in hatred against Vampires, and I see sparkly figures protesting their innocence. People have started to deface the Cullen house, writing horrible and obscene things. It still hurt to think about them, and to say their names...but I can hide it better now, so I don't make other people too uncomfortable.

Mike has been closing in, talking about how Cullen was a prick for leaving. I agree.

Jacob's been so supportive, been the only friend that really understands. He knows that after you come in close contact with the supernatural, you will always need it.

2009

4 years...I still dream about them sometimes. But that's all it is now- A dream.

A new president has been elected; he says he will 'end the tyranny that is the Vampire menace'

This scares me, I worry for the Cullen's, me and Charlie sit close together on the couch watching the News and the new president making horrible promises. Charlie doesn't express any sort of opinion; People have started to make real trouble for him because he stuck up for the Cullen's.

I'll be going to College soon, away from Charlie. I don't know if I want to leave him. I wonder where the Cullen's are.

2010

I'm sitting with my roommate at college, he's nice enough...he eases the loneliness even if it's just for awhile. We're watching TV together, flicking through the channels when a news reporter stands outside a small British village, which looks like a tornado hit it.

The reporter is saying that vampires have killed every Man, Woman and child in the village. The death toll stands at 375.

A few months later, the president announces it's too dangerous for Vampires and humans to live together, and camps are being set up for vampires, all over the world with new engineered weapons.

I tried not to imagine Edward in a camp...and Alice...Esme...

2013

A Vampire organisation has been set up, that has been attacking Vampire camps setting them free. Nearly 5 camps have been targeted. The president has declared themselves at open warfare with vampires. Now this has happened, I'm almost glad Edward is far away.

Open warfare? I was back at home after finishing college, Charlie is old, and I don't know how long he will be around in a war. Renee's afraid she wants me to go back with her. I can't leave dad.

2014

Renee has been killed in a bombing. Charlie wouldn't speak to me for two weeks. I'll never hear about her new craze...or about Phil's new baseball fiasco. I never hear her or speak to her again. She gone...left me just like Edward.

Forks was bombed, 5 people were killed, including Mike Newton. My friends are dying and I can't stop it. I wish Edward was here.

July 2014

Bombs are changing the landscape of forks, the land has been scorched. Out of utter stupidity I went for a walk. I'm an idiot, but Charlie won't talk to me, he doesn't want to talk and I need to get out of the house. I went to the meadow, the only place I can just...be.

I sat down in the perfect clearing, and sobbed. I cried for my mother, I cried for Charlie...I hear him crying in the middle of the night and I don't have the guts to go to him, I cry for Mike. For everyone. I cried because Edward left me here to die in a blaze of hatred, in a war that has nothing to do with me anymore...and I never got to tell him that I still love him...and I probably always will.

Out of the meadow came Jacob, in his wolf form. He either must have followed me, or is on his way somewhere.

'Jacob?'

He whined, nudged me.

'Jake I'm staying here...' I said a bit irritated.

He howled, and then ran on. He must be on his way somewhere. Right then, after Jacob came another figure. Immediately I could tell it was a vampire. But something was different, he had wings...

'Human!' it screamed at me. Oh god... 'You dare stare at me?!'

'So...Sorry...' I really wished Edward was here.

He turned to fly away.

'WAIT!' I screamed.

'You dare to summon me!' He growled, trudging up to me so he was inches from me.

'Bite me.' My voice shook.

The Vampire stood at least two heads above me; he had long blonde hair, and wore jeans and a black top. His skin was pale and his eyes were scarlet. The wings that propelled him were white plumage with grey spots, like an owl.

His face was unfathomable.

'You wish to die?' he said quietly.

'I wish to be changed.' I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

'Why should I?' He snarled. His expression was that of pure venom.

I looked up into his eyes. I felt thrills of fear. 'I was in love with a vampire once...'

His face changed again to smooth and unfathomable.

'Please, I need to protect my family!!' I shouted into his face.

He said nothing, for a moment I thought he was just going to turn and leave. But he bent towards me and took a deep bite in the crook of my neck.

He stayed with me for 3 days. The pain was inscrutable; it felt like fire and ice dancing in my veins, ripping me apart. On the second day, I felt my whole body lurch forward and a wrenching explosion in the bottom of my back.

When I awoke, he was there in stunning vigour and contrast.

'My name is Abgorian, What is yours young one?'

'B...Bella' my voice musical and tinkering.

'We are not like other Vampires; we have been blessed by nature herself.' He said.

I looked around at where I was, we were no longer in the meadow. We were in a cave, it was dark and damp and very comforting. The stars were twinkling against the black backdrop.

'Why did you change me?' I didn't think what I said had any effect on him.

'Your eyes, told a story of deep hurt. I am a merciful man. The wolf was chasing me, I doubled back to lead him away...so I cannot stay. I shall return in a few days. Meet me here, and I shall teach you.'

'Why? Teach me what?' this seriously took me by surprise.

'I have taken a liking to you. You smelled so...delicious.' He flashed his pearly whites at me.

'Uhm...thanks...'

With that, he sped out into the night and was gone.

I had to tell Charlie that I was ok, but now I'm a vampire the general population will be baying for my blood.

I stood up, my body felt strong; I stretched out my wings and stared at my plumage, reds and blacks. I felt indestructible, swiftly I ran into the night to, and launched myself into the air. After falling through the air and a few times laughing at myself, I swooped over Forks like a massive bird of prey.

God, what have I got myself into.

I landed, nearly falling on my face, in my back garden, trying very hard not to be seen.

I crept through the back door. My vampire agility made me absolutely silent.

Charlie was in the living room with his head in his hands, he was crying.

'Dad?' I whispered.

'Bella!' he shouted with relief. Then he saw me.

'Bella...' he cowered away from me.

'Dad please...I just wanted you to know I'm ok.'

'Ok? Bella...you're...a...a...'

'Vampire?'

He was greying now and nearly white. The years had not been kind to Charlie Swan, I was sorry I was adding to his stress.

'Dad, obviously I can't stay here, I have a place, and I will visit. I will protect you Dad, I can now.' I was confident.

'Bella...where will you go?' He sounded scared

'I have a place. I thought of Abgorian's cave.

'I...love you Bells.' He said sadly.

'I love you to Dad.' I patted him lightly, and made my way out quickly.

For the next Year or so, Abgorian taught me to fight, to kill, and to hunt. Of course, I followed my would-be- family's example and only hunted animals. Abgorian was totally confused by this.

2015

I had been trained well, by Abgorian who had left to 'pursue his own endeavours' as he put it. I was going to miss him... Vampires had been coming to Forks, to try and blend with the normal world. Forks offered a large attraction due to its constant overcast. Forks is a small town, and I felt...as Charlie had, the need to protect it. I and some other Vampires I had met created a clan, and would eventually become close friends.

Alexander came to me in the early months of 2015. He was scared and a newborn. He wondered into forks hungry. I had, by this time taken on a roll of protector.

'You! Boy!' I shouted landing in his wake. 'What do you want here?'

'Please...I don't know what's happening to me.' He was a small boy, must not be older than 15 in human years, he looked at his hands and dry sobbed.

He looked so alone.

'You're a vampire now,' I said gently, 'do you know who turned you?' He shook his head.

'You can stay with me, until you learn some control' he looked hopeful.

Antoine came shortly after.

'I will join your cause miss Swan, and-'he gave me a look I did not like 'I've taken rather a liking to you...'

Sara joined our Ranks nearer to the end of the year; she would become my best friend.

'I have heard of your growing ranks. You are protectors?' She said quizzically. I explained as to my purpose.

'Will you fight? Not just protect?' She said savagely.

'If we are needed.' I said.

Over the years, our numbers would rise until we had a small army, which I would train to fight as Abgorian did for me.

2017

They had started to use the camps to exterminate vampires. This sickens me. I continued to protect forks indefinitely.

On the 20 November 2017, it was an icy day white and overcast; the government arrived to set up a camp for vampires. Food had been rationed by this time, poor humans starving. I brought Charlie food whenever I could. He was so weak. A small riot started near the Forks high school that escalated into a full-blown battle. I tried to protect my family, and my friends. The battle lasted nearly a week.

Charlie was shot and killed in battle, trying to defend the people. So was Emily Uley...and Leah Clearwater was ripped apart. Many others died in this battle. We fought valiantly.

If Vampires could cry, I would have.

After the battle, my clan was firmly established. I decided it was time to track down the Cullen's. With one of my most trusted men, Alexander, and i took Jacob to conceal ourselves from Alice. We traced them to a remote part of the Amazonian rainforest, joined with the Denali's and an Amazonian clan.

We kept our distance, although I'm positive they can sense our presence.

'Alex?' I said quietly.

'Yes?' he was finishing feeding on a jaguar. The forest was thick and beautiful, I would be sad to leave.

'I want you to watch this clan, they are skilful, I have told you their powers...I need you to stop any news getting to them about the world. They are safer here. Any trouble –send word to me, using your gift.' I know I was asking too much of him.

He looked eager.

'How shall I do it?' he said earnestly.

I smiled at his obvious enthusiasm.

'Watch them. You can block Edwards's thoughts if it should come to it. When we leave you will be visible to Alice's visions, so be careful I don't want them to know of my existence.

Jacob looked at me, and stared. I ignored him.

'Alert me, if they plan to return, I shall give you orders from there...Are you sure you want to do this?' I asked quietly.

'Of course!' he said with conviction.

'Alex, I am grateful, we will meet again soon.'

'The time will fly by...' He said, we embraced and we watched him go.

'Don't look at me like that, Jacob. They may have left me, but they do not deserve to be sent a death camp. I am keeping them safe.'

'It's not that Bells...it's just...why don't you go see them?' he said trying to keep his voice clear of emotion.

'Because, Jacob, They left me for a reason. I do not wish to impose myself on them, come we have left Forks for too long.'

2022

The President was assassinated. The world goes into disarray and a shaky peace overcomes the world. Most vampires go into hiding.

A new President is elected, and campaigns to rebuild the world, starting anew. This could be the start of a new world.

2045

Abgorian returns, the world still isn't ready for the existence of vampires, so we lay low.

Abgorian and I become mates; Jacob is furious and doesn't speak to me for a few months. Even at the end of a war, he still can find the time to be utterly impetuous.

Alexander sends reports regularly, the Cullen's are settled.

Sara and I have become extremely close. Whenever I see her, she reminds me of Rosalie, maybe even more beautiful then Rosalie. Her hair flows down to her shoulders in a smouldering red. Her face has perfect profile, her body curvaceous but enough to pronounce the more womanly features. She has become mates with Seth Clearwater. The wolves have joined our Clan, and been so for a few years. We've decided to build a place of operations; there is an abandoned castle just outside of Forks, where we have renovated, and rebuilt, and refurnished.

2055

Vampires have started to move out into the Open again, the world is starting to feel old prejudices arise.

2095

Déjà vu seems to be occurring, Vampires are hated still, and Humans have a long memory. I fear for the human race, I don't know if it will survive another war. I fear for my town, and my clan.

2105

Alexander has sent word that the Cullen's and Denali's are coming back. I told him to follow them home.

Antoine has be passing information the Government about our Clan, saying we are planning to go against the registering of vampires.

I go to our castle; to find Antoine has murdered Sam Uley...Jacob will have to take over as Alpha. Antoine has gone to the Cullen's as a last act to spite me. I will get Justice.

**I know that was a long one, but i figure there is some explaining to do Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight characters/concepts, Sorry took me so long, I've been working etc! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm chuffed : )**

CHAPTER SIX: Answers

CPOV (Carlisle's Point of View)

I had considered Bella a daughter to me once, nothing has changed in my feelings towards her, but I do not know how to..._be _around her.

She wasn't the Bella we all knew. The aura she exuded was that of a leader, or a warrior.

It was the afternoon; Edward had been pacing around the house making everyone nervous.

When Bella arrived, the sunlight made her just as beautiful as the moonlight did. It danced off of her plumage, making it look very glossy. She was more casual this time, wearing jeans and a backless top, obviously due to her wings. She stood in the Denali's large living room, not really taking up much space but seeming to occupy the whole room. She had a crate, nestled in her arms.

I was looking forward to some answers, but I was worried for Edward. He looked utterly forlorn, though of course he did not show it.

'I brought us drinks. You'll need it for what I have to tell you' Bella said smoothly.

We stood around her, waiting for all the Denali's to arrive.

'Drinks?' Rosalie remarked disdainfully.

Bella turned her face to Rosalie. 'True Blood...a synthetic blood the Japanese engineered. O negative?' she asked, plunging her hand into the crate, withdrawing a can with 'True Blood' emblazoned on the side.

Rosalie turned up her nose at the can, as of course she would.

'I'll try some.' Alice said, dancing forward.

The Denali's arrived from running their own errands and so on, we had all settled with some 'True Blood'.

'This stuff is weird! Not quite human...but tastier than animal...' Emmett boomed.

The attention moved to Bella, as she settled herself too, and looked around at all of us.

It was very obvious then, how different she was to us. We were almost two different species.

'Cullen's Denali's, I have made this day and night free so I may answer your questions, there will not be another opportunity. I suggest you _squeeze_ me for what I'm worth. I will not lie to you.' She said this precisely, with decision in each word.

Nobody spoke for a moment. I decided to ask the question that was playing on everyone's mind at least.

'Bella...How are you like this?' My voice wavered. Being emotionally involved wasn't going to help anyone. Bella sucked in a breath, although unnecessary. She was readying herself to answer.

'I was changed by a Vampire named Abgorian. He is of different...strain of vampire to you...dating back as far as your kind, we are brethren of course...But...anatomically different.' She said indifferently. 'I was nearing twenty five in human years when I was changed'

'How long have you been...a vampire?' Jasper asked.

'Over 90 years.' She said her face betrayed no emotion.

'What did it feel like, when you changed?' Alice asked. Her experience interested me too.

'Not the burning sensation you would come to expect-'she paused and looked thoughtful '-It was like fire and ice, all over my body, inside my veins, bubbling inside my skin, inside my very thoughts.'

'This Abgorian- he took care of you?' Edward said, a little sharply.

'Yes... he was, a great help.' Bella said with compassion.

'What did you do to that other guy?' Emmett interrupted in awe.

'It is called the Penance touch, a _gift _Abgorian helped me to discover and master, it makes the receiver feel the pain they have caused in their lifetime. Antoine had betrayed my clan by passing information to the FOF, and the US government, and of course kill Sam...among other things.' She explained.

'FOF?' Kate said.

'I'm sorry, I have forgotten that you have been...out of touch, the FOF stands for 'Friends of Fangs' an organisation first set up to help Vampires in need, then it became the rallying organisation in what would become World War Three.'

'Why was Antoine feeding information to them...and the government?' Edward asked.

'To start a new war.' Her lips peeled back of their own accord, a low hiss escaping.

'But...why?' Jasper said confusedly.

'As you know very well Jasper Cullen, War is profitable.' Bella said simply. Her body was very still.

'What exactly have we missed?' I asked, afraid of the answer.

'I will tell you what I have seen, Carlisle Cullen. But I only know so much.'

'Why didn't you...seek us out?' Edward said, sounding strangled.

'I did Cullen's. I have been keeping watch over you since I changed.' Bella said, she showed no trace of remorse or unkindness.

I looked at my family in astonishment, as they exchanged glances with me.

'Keeping watch?' I said calmly. She angled her face to mine, it was slightly cocked.

'Yes Doctor Cullen, we were once all quite close, I'm sure you all remember. I had one of my most trusted family members keep watch, he did his job excellently. I have missed him so.' There was a lacing of care and tenderness in her voice.

'You have a family-'Edward began, but Rosalie cut him short. 'Why did you 'Keep watch?' she said with disgust.

Bella's gaze flickered on Edward, and then moved to Rosalie.

'As I said, we were as family once, do you think I would ever forgive myself if you decided to leave and wondered straight into a war? Humans have grown smarter, more dangerous. They have ways of killing us now. Vigilance is the only way. I breathed-so to speak- easier knowing people I care about were far away and knew nothing of this horror.'

Silence followed this.

'Yes, I have a family...A coven of my own. It is large enough and diverse enough to rival that of the Volturi' she added to Edward.

'The Volturi! Where the hell are they in all of this?' Jasper said. 'Why did they let Vampires even expose themselves?'

'They had no choice, it happened without their knowing, the Vampire that exposed our kind was killed by them –however -the damage was done. The Volturi now reside under a new name- Friends of fangs.' She said, somewhat gravely. 'They joined after War was declared. And have been pitting to only have humans as food.' Bitterness was in her voice that made me wince.

We all absorbed this.

'What happened to Charlie?' Edward said quietly.

An ancient sadness cast over her face.

'My Parents were both killed on the battlefield, Charlie died fighting. I could not be prouder of the man I called father.' Her voice was indifferent, I'm sure I could see her struggle to keep her voice even.

'I'm sorry...' Tanya said quietly when no one else said anything. I had forgotten the Denali's were here, Bella had been associated with our family specifically it was easy to forget everyone else.

Bella flashed her smile. 'It was many years ago now, thank you for your sympathy.'

'Did you...Bella...Fight...in the war I mean?' Jasper said in an offhand tone, he had his fair share of bloody battle.

'Yes. I fought for many years, against our kind and humans. No one knew who to trust, so my coven and I fought to protect innocents, rather than fight for a cause that was merely a scapegoat for bigotry and money. I have killed many misguided souls. If there is an afterlife for our kind, I will not be going to heaven.' She said bluntly.

No one said anything for a time.

'What of the Wolves?' Rosalie said.

'The wolves are part of my coven. As are some humans, and other creatures. Now Sam Uley is dead, Jacob will take up as Alpha.'

'Are there many Wolves...what other creatures?' I asked.

'Yes, their population has boomed, many have suffered...because they are only children..I'm sure you shall meet the others.' Bella said cryptically.

'Is Seth still around?' Edward asked tentatively. Seth always took to the Vampires more than the others.

'Yes, he is a great asset in battle. Unfortunately we lost his sister, who was also a great fighter, to the battle of forks of 2017.'

'Battle of Forks?' I said, god, we have missed so much.

'Yes, but you can find all the details in the Library. If you have any questions, on how the war started politically I would go to the library to, it explains it in much better detail than I.' she said waving her hand.

I looked outside, we had been so wrapped up in getting some answers, I didn't realise it was getting dark.

'How did you live out the last of your human years?' Edward nearly whispered. The affection I felt for son intensified as I saw his face.

Bella stared at him for a fraction of a second, as if trying to figure him out.

'Human memories fade of course, but I remember going to college getting the last of education...I remember the first bomb to be dropped on Forks. I remember being scared, all the time. I remember when you left; I was hurt as only Humans can be when they are abandoned.' Her blunt attitude was shining through again.

We all stiffened.

'Please, don't think I hold any of you in animosity, I understand better than you think. I feel perhaps it's better to put that out in the open. Even my human self was changed after the years; I found others to be with.' She shrugged. I stole a glance at Edward, his looked agonised, and I was sure that Bella saw his face to, but chose not to notice.

'Where do you keep base? You and your family must have a house somewhere' I said to try and cover this awkward moment.

Bella looked round at us, and gave a rare smile. 'I shall show you. Come, it is about 30 minute run from here.'


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight etc there was a mistake on the last chapter so I re-uploaded it, sorry. Please R&R. **

CHAPTER 7: MEET THE FAMILY

APOV (Alice's Point of View)

Bella set down the crate.

'I'll leave these here for you, try to hunt only when necessary, and don't hunt in the same place. The less attention on you the better.'

Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks.

'I will fly overhead, you will follow on foot, and...Try to keep up' She smiled slyly, and with one fluid motion she crouched low to the ground and propelled herself into the air. The sun was nearly set now, giving the sky a pink hue. The last rays splashed over her wings, making them shine.

Bella hovered above us, watching as we collected ourselves waiting for her to show us the way. Edward moved closer to me, in his mind he was going through a million and one ways to approach her, each time listening to my mind to see the outcome, each time hating himself a little bit more.

_Edward, she might be with someone else... _Edward shot me a look that said 'Shut the hell up'

_I know it hurts Edward but it will be better if you don't rush in there when she's with someone else, remember you told her that you didn't want her anymore. 100 years can change anyone..._

'Yes thank you for reminding me' Edward whispered to me, aggravated. What did he want me to say? I don't want him to be made a fool of.

This all took a few seconds of course, and Bella was circling us now, clearly wanting to get moving.

'We shall go northwards!' she called over our group. And she set off ahead of us, and our whole party began to run in unison. Our movements were all different, like Emmett was taking large strides, bringing his knees up high like an Olympic runner, Esme moved like a horse, her body smoothly running without the jerking that usually came from the changing of legs.

We must look odd to any passing airplane, many sparkly vampires running at the roughly the same speed. We were like a sparkly stampede.

I guess Edward was following my train of thought, because he laughed softly to himself.

We ran without stopping, keeping to the woods and the shadows I noticed and I'm sure Edward did to. Eventually a castle on the outskirts of Forks loomed above us.

'What is this place?' Jasper said, looking up and the massive wrought iron double doors.

'My home' Bella replied, touching down next to us. Her face was alight with excitement.

'I have been looking forward to the day when I can unite the most precious people in my life. Please come in and meet my family!'

The castle looked like a conventional one, built from stone with cascades of large turrets, but the inside was nothing that I expected.

Bella stepped up to the gray door and knocked loudly. She looked up into the top right corner of the door frame.

'Emerson! It's me.' She waved. I bent forward and followed her gaze...and saw nothing.

Bella saw my look of confusion.

'Technology has significantly improved since you were last here. What you cannot see is the smallest high definition camera known to life, they are placed all around the castle.'

There was a miniscule click, which any normal human wouldn't hear. We all piled inside, and were met with a large metal rectangular room, bare except for a rug in front of another set of doors, which were also steel.

'Jeez, this place is a fortress' Emmett commented.

'Is all this necessary?' Carlisle asked, eyeing the doors.

'This and more. As I said, humans are as dangerous as other vampires now.' She looked grim when she said this.

I shot Edward a look, _how can humans be that bad? _He shrugged, as Bella input a code into a pad mounted next to the door.

'Come, come' she said encouragingly, and ushered us all in.

We'd stepped into a wide hallway, it was beautifully furnished. The walls were dark panelling to match the wooden floors; there were beautiful ornate frames on the walls and large windows overlooking a huge garden the other side of the castle.

'Wouldn't someone be able to just smash a window to get in?' Emmett said sceptically.

Bella laughed, it was the first time we'd heard her laugh since returning. It was loud and raw but still melodious.

'Do you think that we would have a door like that, when our enemies could just come through the window?' she continued to laugh jovially. Colour rose faintly in Emmett's face and I just had to give him a smirk. If Vampires could cry, Bella would be wiping away tears of laughter.

We walked left down the hallway, where the decor theme was continued into a large circular room that had five doors leading off to other parts of the place I'm guessing. Bella lead us through the third door, which leads to a vast meeting room.

A large oak table dominated the room; the walls were a cream colour, which blended well with the rich red carpet. The table was full of people, all of whom were talking loudly and over each other.

They stopped abruptly when we entered.

Upon closer inspection, I was utterly bewildered at the _beings _that occupied a table. Their scents were like nothing I've ever smelt. I didn't understand a world where sparkly, immortal bloodsuckers aren't the oddest creatures. The Denali's and the rest of my family were obviously thinking the same thing.

Bella seemed to catch on.

'Peoples!', she announced,' these are the Cullen's and the Denali's they will be joining our coven!' She boomed happily. As an afterthought she added 'they are...the common species of Vampires!' She proceeded to point out each person at the table.

'This is Myranda she's a False-beast, which is a shape shifter... so to speak' a woman who looked distinctly Latino nodded to us, her eyes were the deepest green, she would blend easily into society.

'Ah, and this is Markus, he's a Kapre...sort of a Spanish demon in ancient legend eh Markus? A very fascinating guy, but never sneak up on him at night.' Markus was short, but very wide and muscular with long brown hair. He would probably be unremarkable if not for his bluish-gray skin, glowing eyes and thigh-sized cigar that he was smoking.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

'These,' Bella gestured to a group in the corner of the table who were still muttering petulantly, 'are faeries' they were small beings, almost resembling twelve year old girls, had it not been for their very mature faces. They each had a tiny pair of butterfly wings in the middle of their backs which I wouldn't have noticed if one of them had not been angled so their back was showing to us. They all were wearing a variety of coloured dresses and flowers in their hair.

Now, their wings fluttered in annoyance, and they began to make wailing sounds.

'ENOUGH!' Bella shouted over the din. 'Don't forget our agreement; it is by my..._hospitality..._that you are here at all.' Her voice was silky and dangerous.

They stopped abruptly and stared angrily at all of us. Markus began to laugh heartily, it was throaty and rich.

'This way...' she added in an undertone to our group. The faeries had begun to wave their fists at Markus.

'Stay away from them, if you can help it.' She said quietly.

We followed Bella through another door that leads to a comfortable looking living area. It had an adjoining balcony that overlooked the gardens at a glorious height; I looked out and noticed that there was a fence that surrounded the grounds. There were lots of cushy sofas and recliner chairs in this room and four vampires like us, were sat around talking leisurely, when we entered, they stopped and stood.

A younger -looking one leapt to his feet. He looked vaguely familiar...

'BELLA!' he screeched and practically leapt into his arms.

'You!' Edward crouched low, baring his teeth at the vampire. 'Bella, stay away from him, he was spying on us in the jungle!' Edward spoke earnestly..._please don't be a fool, Edward _I thought hard at him, he shot me an annoyed look.

'Every time he got near us, he would shield his true thoughts from me!' Edward growled again, I looked around at Carlisle and saw he was close to crouching low as well. Oh god.

Utterly out of the blue, Bella laughed, quite offensively actually. I shot an incredulous look at Jasper.

'Calm yourselves Cullen's, your right...he was spying on you. On _my _orders.' Bella said calmly.

'What?!' Carlisle said loudly. Bella ignored him.

'This is one of my most trusted friends, Cullen's this is Alexander. He kept you safe. '

Alex's face split into a wide grin. 'I already know all of you of course.'

'And this is Sara, Abgorian and Lerina.' She pointed to each one in turn. At Abgorian's name, Edward stood, straight backed, and smoothed his face completely of emotion. Oh crap...

'Hello...' the one named Sara said timidly. She was utterly divine; I have to say I was a little jealous. Her face was timeless and her features were perfect, she had large almond shaped eyes and her hair was shoulder length and a thick honey-autumn colour. She wore a long, blue casual dress that showed off her perfect figure. It wasn't too thin, but perfectly carved. She had plenty in the bosom department. She looked like Venus incarnate.

I could see all the men, Carlisle included drooling over her. Idiots.

'Hi...I'm Emmett; you know I don't know my way around...' Rosalie stamped on his foot, hard I hoped.

The one called Lerina, also took a step forward. She was also very pretty, but not in the same way as Sara. She was black, and had very full lips, her hair was raven and in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a red camisole top. Vampirism suits her, she didn't look pale as such, and she has a glossy pallor to her russet skin. She didn't say anything, merely continued to study us.

Abgorian stood coolly watching, his gaze was specifically for Edward. I didn't like this...

He was tall, muscular and he had wings like Bella, they were tucked away. He had long dirty blonde hair and he wore all black which outlined his startling blue-grey eyes and his smooth skin. He was taller than Carlisle and Emmett and gave off an aura of masculinity.

'These are my inner circle so to speak...they are my family.' Bella beamed. She ignored the exchange between Sara and Emmett. 'You will meet others, make yourselves at home... go and explore if you wish, the kitchens are three floors down if you want some more blood.'

I looked around at my companions for the last 100 years, and beyond that. There was so much to take in, Bella alive for a start...

'I'm sure you want to be left with your thoughts for a while. If you explore do not go off grounds.' It wasn't a request.

'Shall we meet in this room...in say four or so hours? I'm offering you a place here, you can stay here, join this world. If you wish.' If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have seen Bella's eyes flicker almost involuntarily to Edwards's face, whom was looking at his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry took so long!! Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep on rating and reviewing. Of course I don't own any of the twilight characters or concepts. **

CHAPTER 8: A Basis for battle.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

'Shall we meet in this room...in say four or so hours? I'm offering you a place here, you can stay here, join this world. If you wish.' Bella said.

I just stared at my feet. I don't know where to look. Alice was watching me intently; it was starting to annoy me.

Carlisle was taking this all very well into his stride; he was standing tall with Esme at his side.

'Bella, can we discuss this as a family? Is there perhaps a room we could use...?' Carlisle trailed off.

'Of course! You may use this one. My own family have things to discuss.' She gave him a dazzling smile, and stepped back to allow Alexander, Sara and Lorena to leave. Abgorian moved forward and put his arm around Bella, and they shut the door.

This simple act made me want to kill him. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. With our acute hearing acquired from being a vampire, the whole family listened as they walked down the hallway.

'Things to discuss have we?' Abgorian was whispering to her. To _my _Bella. There was a sound, like kissing, and she laughed and said 'Anyone can probably hear us you know.'

We listened as Abgorian snorted. 'I want _him _to hear! He needs to remember that he left you. Along with that _family _that you are so quick to defend.' As they moved further away, their voices got quieter. We could no longer hear them.

Carlisle lowered himself into a chair. 'There is a lot to digest.' He said quietly.

Esme sat next to him and held his hand 'I hope Bella doesn't think we left her because we don't love her...' she remarked, not unkindly.

'We will talk to her. Are we intending to stay here?' Alice changed the subject.

'I would like to. See this...base.' Jasper said.

'So would I' I said softly, I know they thought for different reasons.

'We will not.' Irina said. I had almost forgotten the Denali's were there. 'We will go back to our home. However, we will not begrudge you staying here, and would appreciate if you could inform us of the... occurrences that go on here.' She said. The rest of the Denali's nodded.

'Of course Irina' Carlisle said 'we extend our thanks again for letting us house there last night.'

'Carlisle, you and your family are always welcome.' Tanya said, her eyes flitted around the room, to lock eyes with each of us. She lingered on mine a little longer than anyone else's.

I didn't want to read her mind, my shield was up. I don't want to add to the complicated swirl of my feelings and thoughts.

'Do all of us want to stay here?' Carlisle asked and he opened his arms, indicating he was asking only his family.

'I don't see any reason why not.' Alice said.

'I don't want to pass up the chance to kick ass!' Emmett said.

Rosalie said nothing.

'Rosalie?' Carlisle said.

'I...I don't want ANY of us to stay here! What if something happens? This isn't our fight!' she said loudly.

'On the contrary Rose, Bella's not fighting, she's...protecting!' Carlisle said.

'I will stay with Emmett.' She said curtly, clearly not wanting to get into a debate.

'Perhaps we should go explore, and be back here in a couple of hours.' I said to cover the moment.

'Good idea, Edward.'

We left one by one. I left third, after Carlisle and Alice. I went back the way we came, and I decided to go up a few levels, see the world from the top.

I met a colossal stone staircase, which led up to another three floors. I sprinted to the top, and stopped to study the landing I currently occupied. Just to my right, there were some double doors that lead onto a giant sweeping balcony. This was followed by a short corridor of about 3 doors. The decor was modest and comfortable made up of reds and creams.

A few minutes on the balcony will clear my head, I decided. I froze before I could let myself out. Bella and Abgorian were there.

They were embracing, enveloped in each other. The rejection was so fresh in my being; I felt like a vaguely interesting sideshow, not of any consequence...just the warm up act. Why did we come back? I'd held together quite well so far, I thought. War, death desecration had not been enough to tear me down, but Bella's rejection is enough to wind me.

She pulled away from him, and stepped back to look into his face as he was considerably taller than her.

'I don't like them being here.' Abgorian said gruffly.

'Will you stop?' Bella snapped. I hadn't seen her annoyed yet, now I see she must moderate her emotions around us. She could only be herself with _him. _

Bella continued, 'You must understand that they were my family once.' They were still touching.

'If you remember correctly _my love _they left you in the midst of a war! If you had not begged me to change you, I don't know how you would have survived!' he said

She begged him? She wanted this?

Bella was laughing. 'Aren't you happy that you did?' she teased. He couldn't help laughing with her, and then they were both chuckling together. What a delightful vision. I hated myself. Now all they need to do to completely rip my heart to shreds is...oh, they're kissing.

I didn't want to be found here watching them, so I moved further down the hallway before they came out.

As I slinked past the transparent doors, I could hear someone clattering up the stairs. It couldn't be a vampire, no vampires makes such a racket...

I disappeared through one of the doors which turned out to be a broom closet. I left the door very slightly ajar, so with my super vampire hearing, I could follow their conversation.

I heard the someone running up the stairs, judging by the gravelly quality of their pants I thought it to be one of Markus' kind. The door slipped open, and the person fell through. I was right, of course.

'Markus?' Bella said sharply.

'Is...a...Bella...' he gasped.

'Spit it out!' Abgorian said inconsiderately I thought.

'They're coming. The humans!' Markus said no longer wheezing.

There was a sharp intake of breath, which I couldn't discern as either Bella's or Abgorian's.

'How long have we got?' Abgorian said, his voice was emotionless

'They will be at our borders in 20 minutes.' Markus replied, with damning decision.

'That is more than enough time...Markus, inform everyone of our coming guests tell them to prepare, tell control to sound the alarm when they are in our immediate facility. Abgorian, could you inform Alexander and the others...and the Cullen's.' There was a steely quality to her tone.

Markus made hasty assent and ran from the balcony.

'I will prepare myself, and settle on a plan of action... Please be nice to the Cullen's.' There was a smile in her voice as I heard her leave to. I didn't hear Abgorian leave; I assume he flew off the balcony. That seems like the egotistical thing he would do.

My mind turned to the obvious problem at hand. Why were the humans coming and why were they such a big deal? It was time to leave. I crept out of the closet and right into Abgorian.

_Hello Cullen. _

'Eavesdropping is very rude.' He said quietly, his voice turned my veins to ice...it was silky and dangerous.

_You should be very scared of me. Bella's told me all about you..._

I tried to make my face completely impassive. I looked up at him. He was considerably taller, more muscular and I'm willing to bet money that he was considerably stronger than me as well.

'I was merely passing, I mean no offense' taking the modest route seemed the best idea.

_And I'm the Queen of Sheba Cullen...I saw you spying. _

'I'm watching you Cullen.' His eyes narrowed to demonstrate this. 'I've seen the way you look at her, well your time has passed. Yours and your family's' His voice was still low and delicate.

I felt a faint ripple of anger and his abuse against the rest of my family. What the hell does this guy know?

'I assume you heard Markus?' He snarled at me. I can see he would be a formidable enemy.

I nodded once, not wanting to let anything on.

'Then inform the rest of your bastarding family. Meet us in the grounds.' He said, infuriated.

He turned with speed that even my eyes couldn't follow, and left me feeling like a total idiot.

I found Carlisle and the others in the same room as before. I could tell from their faces that Alice had seen what had happened. For god sake, is nothing sacred?

'People are mounting an attack. We need to go down to the grounds' I said simply and left. I could not be bothered to discuss what had happened.

I hadn't realised how many races of peoples were here, but it all became apparent when we got outside.

There must have been over a thousand beings stood in the field. They all stayed with their own kind, Markus and his clan, the faeries, Lots of vampires...I've never seen so many Vampires; some had wings like Abgorian and Bella. There were lots of humans to, although I assumed that some of them were False-Beasts. All of them were armed. Their weaponry ranged from every gun that I could think of, flamethrowers, bows and arrows, spears, swords and knives.

Bella was directing everyone as we approached. Most of the faeries moved off back into the house.

Bella herself had a huge sword dangling from her hip, and Abgorian who was not far off, had a Scythe shaped sword in his hand.

'Okay Cullen's, I don't want to throw you straight in the deep end. This is how it's going to work. They are sending in nearly 300 troops against the house. As you can see we out number them easily. However, this could be a rouse, so we are defending the house from all sides. The faeries will take care of any aerial attacks, and help with on ground combat from their station up there.' She pointed to the balconies and the roof where the little beings were loading up Bows and Arrows, rifles and rail guns. They looked very strange.

Bella continued, she was faintly flushed and I could hear the excitement in her voice. She was gearing for a fight.

'I will be leading the front line, and I have stationed teams all over the grounds for a surprise attack, i want their leader, which is my prime objective. I need information.'

She took a step back.

'We are fighting to kill Cullen's, I tell you now the Humans have means of killing you now. Do not underestimate them, and do not hesitate. You may choose your position, but I'd prefer it if you spread out.'

She got into position at the front of the line, and began directing others into theirs. She was so beautiful, strong and confident. The upcoming battle had hardened her resolve. I wish I could read her mind...

'Edward!' Carlisle was shouting at me. Oh dear.

'Sorry Carlisle what?' I mumbled.

'You stay here, fight in this part of the line.' _He wouldn't want to leave Bella in a fight; maybe he will see that she doesn't need protecting anymore. _

I felt like he'd punched me in the gut.

'Focus Edward!' Alice said, there were lots of images in her mind, I couldn't see one particular course this battle would take. Too many decisions being made.

'READY!' Bella bellowed across the lawn.

In unison, some of the 'humans' began to moan and howl, and sink to the ground in their animal forms. There was everything from a German shepherd and Wolf to a Lion and an eagle.

The birds took flight, the animals adjusted to their forms.

I bent low in an aggressive stance, and awaited the battle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the recent reviews, have been very positive. Thank you very much :-) I do not own Twilight. Sorry been so long, back at college! Please R&R I'd love to know what u think! !! XXXX**

CHAPTER 9: Retribution.

JPOV (Jacobs Point of View)

Me and the pack came back from scouting the surrounding area, to join the foot soldiers. Well I'll be goddamned. The Cullen's really are here. It's funny how they used to stand out in the old small town Forks community, now I had to strain to see them within the crowd of freaks that Bella has scrounged up. Sorry...I mean _army. _

To be fair, that Markus and his gang have a good sense of humour.

I had been trying to avoid the Cullen's now I was Alpha. I just couldn't face them...If I'm being honest with myself it's because they remind me of a time that no longer exists. One where Sam was Alpha and my father was still around. I don't think they've noticed us yet, we're right at the back.

_Hey Jacob, we all miss your Dad. _

_Seth! Eye on the ball mate, we're about to go into battle. _

_I miss Sam... _

_Your Dad would be proud I think. _

_Enough of the soppy shit Embry and get into position. _

_Yes boss man! _

This fight could not come at a better time; I wanted to flex the old Wolf senses. I think the others do to.

_You're telling me, these bastards are starting to piss me off! _

_[Chuckle] I bet you 10 bucks Quill that I'll take more of em' down than your girly ass! _

_You're on! _

I definitely felt better now; hanging out with the guys always cheered me up, despite how many we've lost...

I looked around, we still had Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady and of course Quill and Embry. Although they were jovial, the years of fighting and losing our friends had changed them. And me.

I caught a whiff of the humans moving in the brushwood. Although I was Alpha to the pack, I always took a lead from Bella. She was a tornado on the battle field. We spread out over the pasture, strengthening the line.

I sniffed the air gingerly, the humans were crawling slowly in the undergrowth towards us. They still hadn't quite grasped the sense of smell vampires and werewolves have.

I continued to scope out the terrain with my snout and before my brain could register what I smelt, there was an almighty explosion.

It rocked the earth under our feet.

And the trees in front of us burst aside and a tank slid into view.

Bloody Hell.

APOV (Alice's Point of view)

The tank crushed plants underneath its treads. The technology had obviously changed, despite it looking the same- it didn't _sound_ the same. And I'll bet the weapons have been updated too.

The Tank was utterly silent, I couldn't hear it coming. Any sound it would've made was drowned by the faint whirring of what I presumed to be an approaching helicopter. Edward was further down to my left and Jasper was close on my right. The army I was part of was focused on the oncoming swarm of humans.

I bent low in my stance. I was ready to rip some throats!

A vast amount of the humans came into our view, they were showing themselves. Most of them wore black armour with green splashes across their chests. Presumably this was to camouflage them; they didn't stand much chance against vampires. They stood most of them were eyeing us with hatred in their eyes. Some seemed to lose their cool and began to scream insults and make rude gestures.

Why weren't they attacking us?

I searched the future for the answer.

I envisioned them beginning their attack. I'd realised to late what their plan was all along.

I did the only thing I could:

'WE'RE SOURROUNDED!'

EPOV (Edward's point of view)

Alice's scream had barely left her lips before the beings around us exploded into a cacophony of roars. The humans had snaked themselves around us. Completely surrounding us and the building as well probably, how had we not smelled them? If they could mask their scent...what other ways have they made to destroy us?

We were enclosed in a circle, the humans advancing on us with increasing detestation. They had forgotten to voice their insults and reverted to being professional.

_Fucking freaks will die. _

_I can't wait to set fire to each and every one of these fucking mistakes of nature. _

_They don't stand a chance. _

I saw the pack in the corner of my eye, join the rest of us. Jacob looked no different in wolf form than he did nearly 100 years ago.

I looked around for Bella, but could not see her until she made a guttural roar from the air, where she was now suspended. She charged into the humans, Abgorian not far behind her. The humans all screamed at the top of their lungs, and streamed forward past the tank.

I thrust myself forward.

CPOV (Carlisle's Point of View)

It was brutal. Every single being around me was locked in fierce blood curdling fight. Limbs, grey matter and bone littered the ground around me. In all my years as a doctor, the smell of blood never truly bothered me, but now...it was seeping into my very skin. Esme was simply beautiful; she danced over bodies, pausing only to kill. She swiped and clawed each enemy that came at her, as if she were performing a ballet. I looked around just in time to see Emmett grab one of the humans, and literally snap him in half. He threw the pieces of the man in opposite directions.

I didn't see the others. I tried to help as many as I could. I made my way through drones of humans, using my hands to break necks, as humanely as possible.

I tried to keep close to Esme, and as I was snapping a young man's neck, I looked up in time to see Esme burst from the inside out. Her insides, brain and heart that hadn't beat for many years, exploded.

Some matter splattered on my face. The cacophony of the tank's explosions that rocked the earth, screams of agony and anger roared in my ears. I ran to her, human sprayed white hot flames over the remains of my wife.

Oh god no...

BPOV (Bella's Point of view)

Abgorian and I went for the tank. It was blowing holes in my ranks. And my lawn.

He grabbed the long turret, and bent it so it faced the sky behind the tank.

I meanwhile pulled the hatch door off its hinges and pulled the men operating it out.

Stupid, pathetic humans. Abgorian grabbed them all in one hand; there must have been at least five.

He really knew how to get my heart racing.

He threw them across the lawn and into several of their comrades.

We'd punched a hole through the circle that surrounded us.

Behind me, I felt the ground rumble

I landed on the ground, and began to slice and chop every bit of human flesh that came within a 10 feet radius. I shut my mind down to nothing but the art of killing, there is nothing more thrill inducing then freshly slaughtered human, and their warm blood supply.

EPOV (Edward's point of view)

Bella was...

An animal.

She just ripped flesh and snapped bone. Never relenting. Occasionally she would stop and lift a head or an arm and squeeze it so the blood ran like a small stream... into her mouth.

When she did this, Abgorian covered her back, anyone that charged her, he would take them out, and she would do the same for him, when Abgorian wanted to have his fill of blood.

The battle went on for maybe an hour, eventually there were only wounded or dead humans left.

Some of the False-beasts had started rounding up the humans that were left, tying them together.

The field was destroyed, holes at least a few deep penetrated the ground from the tank. Bodies littered the ground, and the scent of blood fired in my throat. I wondered through the throngs in hope of finding Bella, or at least Carlisle.

Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie were stood over some charred remains.

'Carlisle?' I asked.

He said nothing to me. Dread began to knot in my stomach as I stared down at the burnt, twisted half form of something once alive.

'W..w..where's Emmett...jasper...Esme...??' i whispered.

'She's dead.' Carlisle said, his voice would have been inaudible to a human ear.

'NO' a voice echoed over the desecrated field, over the bodies and the injured. It was agonised, like the end had come for it.

I wouldn't realise until later, that the sound was my own.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own twilight. Please R&R thanks :-) Sorry been awhile, been hectic atm. **

CHAPTER 10: GRIEF

EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW

_What kind of world is this? _My mother...murdered like a dog by a mere mortal. How is that even possible?

We burnt the rest of the remains, Esme would not be able to piece herself back together from what that...monster did to her.

The thoughts swirled in my head. Carlisle hadn't said a word in nearly six hours; I don't think he ever will again. I was sat in the corner, looking at the rest of my family. We were in the same furnished room we occupied when we first arrived, Alice and Jasper were curled up in the corner and Emmett was holding Rose as she choked out dry sobs- they were the only sounds in the room.

We must have been in that room for nearly three days, just staring at each other, into space. Never talking...

The only time we saw someone from the outside, is when Alex came in to bring us some True Blood. A few days later, they stood exactly where he put them untouched.

It was like we were quarantined- ravaged by some sort of disease. That's what it felt like too. I felt sick to my very bones.

Esme was a good person, she was only defending this stupid house, and she never really hurt anyone. The sudden ache to touch someone, for anyone to say something to me was so overwhelming. I hung my head in my hands.

Time lost all meaning, but eventually the burn in my throat became unbearable- a Searing hot poker forced down my gullet. I'm not sure how long it took, but eventually Rosalie stopped crying.

Carlisle never looked at us once, never said anything, never even breathed. I truly believed that we would either die here, or just exist like statues in this room for eternity.

I lay back in the chair and closed my eyes. I could pretend I was dreaming, and that tomorrow I would open my eyes, to Esme calling for a morning hunt, I would drive to pick up Bella, then we would go to Forks high school and one day be married...

I didn't hear her come in, but I felt her sit next to me.

My eyes shot open.

'Hello Edward.' She said quietly. I didn't realise at the time, but that was the first time since we returned to Forks that she called me by my first name. Alice was watching us intently.

'Bella?' My voice was croaky and hoarse from lack of use.

She got gracefully to her feet to retrieve a true blood. She opened it and handed it to me.

'Drink, starving yourself helps no one.' She whispered to me. Carlisle must have smelt the blood, or heard her, because he turned around. Everybody else sat up straighter.

I did not even see him move, he launched himself upon Bella who went flying back and crashed through the wall.

'Carlisle!!' I screamed

'I trusted you!' He bellowed at Bella. 'Is this punishment for us leaving? Is that why you let her die?' His agonised screams reverberated in my head.

Bella stood slowly, her face was completely smooth.

'How can you say that?' she whispered.

'I saw you out there Isabella!' He screamed. 'Drinking those human's blood- you're nothing more than an animal!' He was still shouting.

'You're right... I've lost a lot of my humanity- Carlisle- but if I had known Esme was going to perish I would never had sent any of you in.' she was speaking quickly in earnest.

'Carlisle...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry....' she let out a strangled sob, and tears of blood welled at the corners of her eyes. 'Ab...Abgorian is dead.' She sobbed.

'What?' Carlisle said he looked at her.

Bella sucked in a ragged breath, all eyes on her. She looked positively evil, with the blood trails from her eyes dripping onto her shirt.

'Just before the battle ended, he was...staked, by a human, and then set alight...fire is my kind's killer. There was a ceremony for all the dead, a few days ago.'

No one said anything.

We all stared at her.

'Don't stay here anymore; I'm so sorry for all your losses.' She spread her arms wide to indicate she meant us as well. 'Go back to the Denali's, it's my fault your even here. For that I am truly sorry.'

Still everyone was silent.

'He was my husband' she whispered. And she turned to leave.

'Do you want us to feel sorry for you Miss Swan?!' Carlisle said, anger laced his voice.

It was Bella's turn to shout 'No Carlisle! I will NEVER minimise your sufferings! I am merely showing you that I too have lost. I have been fighting the same war for over a hundred years! That may not be a patch on how long you have been on this earth Carlisle but it's long enough!' she was breathing heavily. They glared at each other.

'I...just want her back...' Carlisle whispered.

He fell to his knees slowly, dry gasping and sobbing. Bella moved forward tentatively and put a hand on his shoulder. I was so sure he was going to push it away, but he gripped it like a life support raft.

'I know. I know.'

A few hours later, when everyone was cleaned up and the hole that Carlisle had made in the wall was repaired, the whole family and Bella sat in a warm room nursing a True Blood.

'I don't think that's a good idea Carlisle.' Bella was saying.

'I am not implicating the whole family, I will make them leave, but I will stay.'

This was met with loud refusals. I for one am definitely not leaving.

'FINE!' He shouted over the din.

'I think it would be safer if you all left...' Bella was saying.

'No Bella, I want to stay...I want to find the man that did this.' Carlisle said quietly.

'Ah Carlisle... The man that specifically committed the crime is in the prison below the house, to do with what you will...but the man that orchestrated this attack is still at large, and it would be..._pertinent _if he were destroyed soon.'

'Then we will stay and help you.' I said to Bella. She looked at me squarely in the eyes. I wonder if she still thought of me.

'It is your decision. Carlisle would you like to meet this man?'

He nodded.

'He was found amongst the wounded; we interrogated each one, and found most of them to be just pawns.'

'How many were there to interrogate?' Jasper asked.

'Just over 200' Bella said.

'How long were we in that room?' asked Emmett incredulously.

'Nearly three weeks' she sighed.

'Bloody hell...' Emmett said unsmilingly.

'Indeed. Shall we Carlisle?' Bella said.

'Yes, let's go.' Carlisle sounded like a man on a mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own twilight, I've had a few emails saying that people have favourited this story, and put it on alerts and that and I just want to say thank you, and please tell me what u think by reviewing! Thank you X Sorry it's been so long! Coursework and everything! **

CHAPTER ELEVEN: REVENGE

CARLISLE's POINT OF VEIW

Bella lead the way through the house. I would meet this man and destroy him piece by pathetic piece. He took away the only woman I wanted to share my life with...so I would take his.

'Carlisle...I...' Bella started.

I looked away.

We said nothing more.

She led me into a steel plated room, where a human was tied to a chair, unconscious. There was a table of instruments for use on the table.

'We already have what information we need...I shall leave you to it.'

The man began to stir.

Swiftly I hit the man across the face, and pushed him onto the floor using full vampire force, still tied to the chair. Satisfyingly I heard his back break.

His screams were incessant.

'Are...are you going to kill me?' he whispered.

I nodded. I picked up a scalpel, and set to work.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Carlisle had been in there for a while.

I decided to go to the balcony.

The world was laid out at my feet, the once beautiful grounds now marred by the recent battle.

What had I become? I have been warped into the one thing I hate: A war monger, and at the cost of Esme's and Abgorian's life.

Tears of blood began to splash my shirt. I had not cried in decades, yet today I had cried twice.

I've lost people before, family members, friends and comrades to this cause.

Is it worth it?

I command this army, for what? To do what?

I became aware of Edward only when he put a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm Sorry Bella, about Abgorian.' He said quietly.

We said nothing for awhile, just stared out at the horizon.

'In truth, Edward, Abgorian was only my maker. I never truly felt for him. You saw me on the battle field, I was a blood thirsty animal. I blame no one but myself. I have been fighting this war for so long, lost my father, my mother and my friends to it. Only after nearly one hundred years do I ask myself why? It was never my fight. Now I can't walk away, when all I wanted was to settle down with a husband and children. Now I will never have that.'

Edward was silent.

'It is my fault Esme perished, and for that I am truly sorry.' I whispered.

'No Bella, she knew the possibilities of partaking in this, it was never your fault.' He said calmly.

'I appreciate your understanding. I wish you and your family would leave this place before any more of you suffer'

'I don't want to leave you Bella' he said almost inaudibly.

I wanted so much just for him to take me, hold me and protect me like he used to. I felt something I hadn't felt for so long: powerlessness. I felt pangs for my mother and father, and fresh droplets of blood pricked behind my eyelids. I turned to him.

'I will finish this war Edward, then maybe...you and I...'

I trailed off.

'But...' Edward said, 'I thought you didn't...?'

'It was always you Edward' I whispered.

I squeezed his hand, and then walked away.

If I live, then maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not Own Twilight **

**  
**CHAPTER TWELVE: DESCENT

Bella's Point of view

'Carlisle?' I whispered.

The man I left Carlisle with was now more than dead. The chair he was tied to was in pieces littered around the room. The walls had splattered blood in criss-crossing patterns. There was nothing but a bloody torso left in the middle of the room.

Carlisle was nowhere to be found. I flipped out my cell phone.

'Alex? We need a clean- up down here.'

'Bella? Bella where have you been I haven't seen you since the battle!' Alex said

'I'm sorry I've been looking after the Cullens' I said tiredly 'Alex, just send a clean-up for room 4, where are you?'

'In the control room, you'd better come and see this...' he said ominously.

'I'll be there soon' I ended the call, and dialled again.

'Alice? Is Carlisle with you?' I asked immediately

'Yes, he's here.' She said quietly.

I looked around the room once again.

When will this ever end?

The control room was a huge expanse of monitors and computer systems. Alex, Sara and Lerina were all there. Lerina was the first to speak.

'We've received a communiqué from our insider at FOF' she said in her deep toffee voice.

Sara did not speak to me. In our years together, she had always had a thing for Abgorian. I knew how she felt but I couldn't give him up, for my loneliness.

'He says he's been promoted, he's getting closer to the leader' Alex said. The smile he usually wears was not there, his face was dark. They all loved Abgorian.

Only Lerina seemed to not care.

'Bella, what shall we do?' she prompted.

'Get back in communication; ask him to continue his work. He's doing a good job' I ordered. 'Keep in communication' I asked again.

I decided the best idea would be to grab the bull by the horns.

'We all loved Abgorian very much. I understand that you all blame me in some way, but I need to know that I can still trust you.' I said forcefully.

Lerina and Alex both nodded in unison. Sara looked away.

'Sara?'

'I...' she shifted uncomfortably. I could not trust her.

'Sara, I want you to take charge of organising the ranks, more people are coming in everyday and we are running out of room. Lerina and Alex can handle this.' My sudden change startled her.

'Uh...ok' I opened the door and she left the room looking worried.

'The information collected from our mole is henceforth classified from anyone not you two or me. Understand?'

'Yes Bella'

'Ok'

'Lerina, I want you to start counselling Carlisle Cullen, but not on a professional basis...try and be friends with him.' I said as an afterthought.

'Ok...but why me?' she said.

'Lerina, you are more than qualified for this job.' I said.

She nodded and left the room as well.

'Alex,' I looked into his cute babyish face 'you are in charge of the communication between us and our mole...Seth needs to know we still have his back. He is out on a limb at the FOF and needs all the support we can give him'

'Yes Bella.' He said quietly.

I smiled at him. 'Alex?'

He looked up.

'Thank you; you have been a true ally.'

He smiled back.

EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW

Carlisle and Lerina had been talking for over an hour. It took her nearly two hours just to get him talking...which is more than any of us did when he came back covered in blood.

I watched them walking in the grounds from our room which Bella's friend Sara had allocated us.

It was fairly big and had lots of books and sofas. Rosalie and Emmett on one, Alice and Jasper on the other, we were just talking and being in each other's company. It didn't stop me feeling intensely alone. There was a Television in the middle that was relatively big and flat screened. My thoughts drifted to the exchange that Bella and I had '_it was always you Edward...' _

What should I do?

Bella came in looking grim.

'Hello Cullens' she said glumly.

'Is there a problem Bella?' Alice said.

'No Alice, It's just at times like this I wish I could sleep again.' She flopped down on a sofa opposite Emmett and Rosalie, and stretched out her long body and her wings.

'I see Carlisle is getting on with Lerina' she said and smiled.

I wish I could kiss her.

'Yes, I'm glad he's talking to someone.' I said.

'What about you?' she said softly. 'Have you got someone to talk to?'

I looked up into her beautiful eyes. What was she implying? 'I'll be alright Bella, thank you'

In vampire speed, she got up and settled next to me. Why was she doing this to me?

'If you ever want to talk Edward, I will always take time out for you.'

'Thank you Bella' I wanted her to stay here, I wanted to tell her that I missed Esme with every fibre in my being.

'Alice has Jasper...' she whispered, 'Rosalie has Emmett...who do you have Edward?'

I didn't know what to say.

'I should go see how Jacob is' she said 'you need me Edward,' she handed me a cell phone 'just call'

She left swiftly.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were all listening intently.

'Eavesdroppers...' I muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own twilight! **

**Have a good Xmas everyone!!**

CHAPTER 13: WHY ME?

Bella's Point of View

Maybe it was too soon to pursue Edward. Abgorian may not have been the love of my existence, but he meant something to me.

He helped me forget Edward; forget the pain and the heartache of losing everything. The war, in my human years decimated life as we know it, technology has advanced in leaps and bounds but it's only helped kill people...not help them.

When will it end? Will the bane of my existence be the never ending battle?

I continued to muse as I walked through the mansion. People greeted me wherever I went; I smiled half heartedly at them.

Markus was smoking another huge cigar when I arrived in the grounds. Jacob and the pack were sprawled out in the grass eating as usual.

'Hey Jacob' I said tiredly.

'Bells, jeez you look like hell' he said properly looking at me.

'Heh, I feel like Hell...Can I talk to you Jacob?'

'Sure'

We moved a little away from the others.

'We got a message from Seth; he's ok...and is climbing their organisation'

Jacob looked pleased.

'Excellent, Seth's a good Kid. Although I worry about him...I still think you should've sent me' he looked disgruntled.

'Jacob, your Alpha now. Your needed here' I said simply.

'We just need to wait for his next communiqué and then make our move, sending troops against us was a bad idea' I smiled.

'Bella, it still freaks me out after all these years what a hardened warrior you are'

I laughed

'Bella, are you still talking to those other organisations?' he asked seriously. He was referring to other supernatural-human equality organisations, whose aim was also to end this life-wasting war.

'Yes, I will confer with them once I have Seth safe at hand, maybe we can finally end this war' I said hopefully.

My cell phone rang in my pocket. 'Excuse me Jacob, this could be important' I moved away from him.

'Alex, what have you got?'

'Bella, Seth's sent us another message- get up here- NOW'

He hung up.

'Excuse me Jacob I'm needed elsewhere'.

I spread my wings, and propelled myself off the ground. Alex was in the control room again, on the second floor. I swooped through a second floor window and quickly made my way to the control room.

As soon as I entered Alex starting talking very fast.

'Bella-'I put my finger to my lips. Sara could no longer be trusted; I sensed munity among our ranks. I quickly found a signal scrambler in case she decided to listen in electronically.

Alex started again.

'Bella read this, its Seth's latest message- it came in not five minutes ago.'

He handed me some paper.

'Bella-' I read silently 'I have met the Leader of the FOF, His name is Eleazar, he is a Vampire, will send more info'

Alex and I looked at each other, He hadn't met Eleazar when he was with the Denali clan, but he knew all about it.

I felt sick.

I pulled out my cell phone, and dialled Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't written for ages, work has been overwhelming! I will try to write more regularly. Thank you very much for all the reviews :) I do not own Twilight. **

CHAPTER 14: REVELATIONS

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

'Bella what is this about?' Carlisle looked haggard, even for a vampire. In the last few months Carlisle's beautiful smooth granite face had been creased with deep lines. He looked older, and weary.

The Cullen clan were all sitting around in the same conference room that we had occupied all those months ago. I stood at the head of the table, and it struck me how ironic it was that over a hundred years ago, I was no one. Not important or special- and now I lead an inter-species resistance for peace.

The Cullens all looked extremely tired, although they never needed to sleep- the loss of their mother was hanging over them- as of course it would. The usually faded purple bruise-like shadows under their eyes were all prominent. Before I began I set an electronic scrambler in the centre of the table. Seth had sent another message before this meeting, detailing more information on the organisation of the FOF, which I mulled over- how could I explain this to them?

'Do you all remember Seth, from the pack?' I started. They all inclined their heads; I thought for a moment on how to proceed. I looked at Alex. So young when he joined this life- joined this war.

'He has perpetrated the organisation FOF- the figure head in this war. He has worked his way, and has met the leader.' I paused... time to drop a bomb shell.

'It's a Vampire' their faces betrayed no emotion to this knowledge.

'His name...is Eleazar- I believe you know him?'

This time, the name was met with hisses and snarls. Edward looked appalled.

'He has joined the Volturi?' Rosalie asked astute as ever.

'I received another message from him a short while ago, it seems Eleazar has killed Aro, and taken his place as their leader.' This was met with shock, and disbelief.

'You are sure this is...Eleazar's doing?' Carlisle said quietly.

'Yes-'

'Wait a minute-'Jasper started, 'Why, would an organisation called Friends of Fangs, lead by a clan of Vampires-send humans to do their dirty work if the humans hate Vamps?'

'Sharp mind Jasper, Alex and I were wondering the same thing. Humans are expendable- to them- it seems that the humans we fought a few months ago were not aware of where their orders were coming from.'

Silence fell around the table, as the Cullens digested the new information.

'Carlisle,' I said breaking the silence, 'you spent some time with the Volturi?'

He nodded, 'It seems that Eleazar has been getting particularly close with the one called Caius- his now right hand man. This Caius- what sort of man is he?'

Carlisle thought for a moment. 'He is very bloodthirsty; I'm guessing that this sort of climate suits him very well.'

I had hoped that I wouldn't have to kill Eleazar, I don't need more enemies- but it would seem that I would have no choice. They all must be stopped, for the sake of this planet and every single living creature.

I thought back to the first war between humanity and vampires. The situation for normal people became so...dangerous that it was rare to see a human being outside the 'safety' camps the President set up. The President of that time came very close to making the war nuclear.

It can't get that close again.

'What are we going to do?' Emmett said- his usually booming voice was hard and steely.

Everyone's attention turned to me. The responsibility of what I must do weighed heavily on my conscience.

'First, you must contact the Denali's. Use this-'I pointed to the scrambler, 'and speak of nothing on the phone. Invite them here. You must not speak of any of this to anyone except to me or Alex.'

'Then what?' Jasper asked.

'Then- we prepare- For the final push. We will end this soon'

They all looked at me, some with fear, some with readiness and others with grim resolution. Edward was unreadable.

'Inform me when you have contacted them' I said, the weariness becoming apparent in my voice.

I left, making myself not look at Edward. I wish I could sleep- I felt so _drained. _I made my way to my private quarters to be alone for a few hours. My feet took me through the winding corridors, and past people that I smiled at me. If they said anything to me, I didn't hear it.

My room was sound proofed and was very simple: it held my clothes, a large longue chair in the centre of the room and some books. It was in the very farthest corner of the fortress, it is the truest way I can be alone.

I sat on the edge on of the chair, and spread out my wings so I could lie relatively flat. I stretched them so they touched each wall on either side of me. I lay back and shut my eyes. Light swirled behind my eyelids, and so often when I get a moment to myself, the faces of the many people I killed began to swim before me.

I shifted uncomfortably. I wanted to forget- just this once. I let the world drift away from me. This was the closest thing I could get to sleep. The blackness turned into something else, as I relived a memory from years ago.

_The meadow was stretched out before me, when being out in the open was safe. The grass was luscious; the sun was warming my skin. I lay nestled in the soft grass, my fragile human body soaking in the rays. _

'_Bella?' said a beautiful voice next to me._

_I felt the corners of my mouth tug up, and I inclined my face to his. I could see an unfamiliar look in his golden eyes. _

'_Yes Edward?' _

'_Do you love me?' his tone was serious but when I laughed a little bit, he smiled too. His question was ludicrous- of course I loved him. I pushed back a tendril of silky soft hair from his face. _

'_I love you, Edward' _

'I love you too, Bella' he whispered back to me. I was so entangled in my human memory, that I could almost feel his hand gently sweep across my cheekbone.

I opened my eyes, and looked straight into Edwards. He was really here...

'Edward?'

'I didn't mean to intrude...' he said quickly. He was sat on the edge of the chair; my long wing was across his lap.

'I don't mind.' I said truthfully.

He began to absentmindedly caress the feathers of plumage, it was a very personal act, but with Edward it was like therapy.

'Bella-'He began. I put my finger over his lips.

'We may get another chance like this Edward, I want you to know. Whatever happens for hereon in, I will always...well you know.'

He smiled, 'I know'

'It will be dangerous-more so than it has ever been, I can't persuade you to leave?'

He laughed.

'Take that as a 'no'?'

He shook his head, and carried on stroking the huge wingspan, as I slowly drifted off again, letting us...just be. The calm before the storm


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own twilight, I realised I've made a few mistakes with past chapters so I've replaced them ;) Take care! Sorry it's a short chapter **

Chapter 15: UNDERCOVER

SETH'S POINT OF VEIW

The canteen was expansive. Long tables, all set out in one direction- I guess with about two hundred people all eating and talking. I stood up on my tip toes to see if I could find someone I knew to sit with. The food (if that's what you can call it) was starting to get heavy. I eventually spotted one of my colleagues waving frantically at me. She was cute, but over enthusiastic.

I thanked my stars that they have separate sections for Vampires and humans. I shivered when I thought of all those _leeches _sitting around drinking blood- and it's not this true blood stuff.

I settled down next to-Amber? Anna? and immediately started eating.

'Hey Seth, how's the work going?' she said as soon as I sat down.

'Yeah, Mr Top secret, what so big that you can't inform the rest of us?' Bradley, another colleague said.

It was the same conversation every lunchtime. The FOF was divided up into 5 sectors, most of these Vampire haters are sectors 1-4 which deals with everything from media coverage of the FOF to weapon development. Of course these humans have no idea that they are working for a council of vampires.

I must have sat here, every single spare moment I got, and thought this over. Why? Why are a bunch of evil leeches running an organisation (ironically named Friends of Fangs) that is a vampire hate group which employs humans?

'Heee-llloo?' Amber waved a hand in front of my face.

'Sorry, miles away.'

'S'ok, all that pressure from all that sector 5 stuff eh Seth?'

'Yeah...' I gave a quick laugh and changed the subject.

Sector 5 deals with tactical and strategic manoeuvres in warfare. I had to strategise a move against my own friends. Send a army against my people. I only hope Alice Cullen was able to see what was going to happen before it was too late.

'Seth?' A voice said behind me.

'Yeah?' I turned to see a geeky looking guy with very round glasses pressed on his nose.

'A Sector 5 meeting has been called, I've been sent to find you'

'Uh Sure'

I thought longingly of my ham sandwich and followed the geek through long corridors and high security doors. The FOF headquarters is in an old army base built in the first war between Vampires and the rest of the world. The walls are a mustard colour, which I think they use to demoralise the workers.

The geek continued to walk at a faster pace than me. He lead me into a circular room that I had only been in once before, when I first met the leader. The lights were off, throwing the room into a semi-darkness.

'Leave us.' A high, commanding voice said.

The geeky guy ran out quickly.

'Well Mr Clearwater, it seems we have a problem.' The voice seemed to come from nowhere, echoing in the room.

Oh no. I've been found out.

'Problem?' I said calmly.

'Yes, Mr Clearwater...I _hate _betrayal'

Oh crap.


End file.
